Radio spectrum refers to the part of the electromagnetic spectrum corresponding to radio frequencies, such as frequencies lower than around 300 GHz (or, equivalently, wavelengths longer than about 1 mm). Different parts of the radio spectrum are used for different radio transmission technologies and applications. Ranges of allocated frequencies are often referred to by their provisioned use (for example, cellular spectrum or television spectrum). Commercial satellite communications systems generally utilize the Ku-band and/or the Ka-band. Military satellite communication systems generally utilize a subset band of operation in the K-band and Ka-band. However, military and commercial applications increasingly need reliable broad-band array antennas solutions. For example, some military vehicles currently have need for multiple separate antennas with limited surface area and available payload supporting operational needs for line-of-sight (LOS) and beyond-line-of-sight (BLOS) communications. In addition, some military vehicles have need of antenna systems that have low radar cross-section (RCS).